This invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for treating abnormal skin conditions in humans or animals.
Wounds, burns or blisters can cause great pain to patients. Further, if such conditions are not treated properly, the skin may not heal properly and the condition may turn septic causing further complications.
It is an object of this invention to suggest a pharmaceutical composition which will assist the healing process and alleviate the aforesaid problems.